Jun-Jee
Jun-Jee is Ling-Ling's father. Just as Ling-Ling is based on Pikachu, Jun-Jee seems to be based on Raichu, the older, evolved form of Pikachu. Jun-Jee used to be a great battle monster like Ling-Ling, but eventually retired and started a dry cleaning business. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Biography Jun-Jee first appeared in the episode "The Other Cousin". Ling-Ling was disappointed in his father not appearing at a special event when the relatives of other housemates arrived. Xandir, Wooldoor, and Toot realized how sad he was without him, so they decided to surprise him by somehow getting him to show up. Ling-Ling was extremely happy to be reunited with his father once again, until his father shortly after realized that his son made a living off of a crappy reality show. Jun-Jee was very disappointed in him and his joy was soon turned to shame. In the episode "Clum Babies", Ling-Ling was surfing through the messages on his answering machine, left behind by all of his past girlfriends, still calling him back, until he came across a message by his father, telling him that he is arranging a marriage for him, leaving him in horror, knowing that his bachelor life is basically over now. Jun-Jee returned again in the episode "Freaks & Greeks", where Ling-Ling received word that he tried to kill himself. He visited the Ling palace, where his father, lying sick and impaled on his bed, explained to him that wants to die because he is single and lonely and he has no point in living without a wife to live with. Ling-Ling took him back to the Drawn Together house to find a lover for him. Still disappointed him Ling-Ling's career, Jun-Jee went out to the pool to get away from him. There, he found Toot Braunstein, diving off the diving board, where he instantly fell in love with her. Ling-Ling was horrified to hear about this because he hates Toot for being so disgusting and annoying and tried desperately to convince him that Toot is not meant for him. Jun-Jee didn't listen to him and he tried everything to make her love him. However, Toot didn't share the same feelings because he was old and it got to the point where Jun-Jee was just stalking and annoying Toot. This went on until he revealed that he was a billionaire and Toot immediately changed her opinions on him and fell in love with him only for his money. Ling-Ling hated Toot for now being his current mother and they constantly argued over this. Finally, Jun-Jee realized that Toot only loved him for her money and he divorced her and got into a rocket ship, to blast off into outer space, never to return again. Ling-Ling stopped him and convinced him to come back. When he returned, Hikaru Sulu, warped onto the earth next to him and Jun-Jee immediately fell in love with him and so he took his hands and they warped off into space once again, leaving Ling-Ling miserable again. This was Jun-Jee's last appearance in the series before it was cancelled. Jun-Jee owns his own dry cleaning business in which he coined the classic phrase "No Ticky, No Washy!". and that also, like Ling-Ling, he secretes a hallucinogenic drug when disappointed. In Jun-Jee's first appearance, he spoke in Ling-Ling's language, but in each of his subsequent appearances, he speaks English. The creators reveal in the DVD commentary to "The Other Cousin" that his name is Jun-Jee, named after Jun Song and Jee Choe from Big Brother IV; however it is not until Season Three's "Freaks & Greeks" that the character's name is identified in the show. Jun-Jee is extremely wealthy, and his vision is significantly impaired because of cataracts, a fact which hampers his ability to enjoy one of his favorite hobbies, karaoke. In "Clum Babies", Jun-Jee indicates he is still married to Ling-Ling's mother, but he is single by the time he makes his next appearance in "Freaks & Greeks"; whether he is widowed or divorced is not mentioned. Jun-Jee is very disappointed that Ling-Ling is a reality TV star. In the past, Jun-Jee had a tendency to miss important events in his son's life. He also disapproves of Ling-Ling's lifestyle, feeling that Ling-Ling battles too much and needs to settle down and find one monster to battle with; to this end, he set up an "arranged battle" with a female battle monster named Ni-Pul. Despite this, he and his son share an obvious bond with each other. Appearance Jun-Jee is a very old battle monster. He looks similar to Raichu given that he is a parody on him. He is twice the size as Ling-Ling and is a darker and more faded shade of orange. His fur is very messy and scruffy and his skin is very wrinkly and old. His ears are long and both droop down. One of his ears has what looks like a bite taken out of it. It's possible that this bite mark came from a monster he was battling once. He has dinosaur-like scales that start from the top of his head and go down his back. He also has three dark orange circular lines on his back in the place of stripes. His tail is in the shape of an exclamation point and seems to be wrinkled and wadded as well as it droops down. He has dark yellow eyes with red pupils and he has two small fangs. He also has a goatee with a long black mustache and beard for facial hair. He walks with an old, gray, jagged, walking stick. He talks in a very deep and gravelly voice. Personality Jun-Jee is a very wise and experienced battle monster. He intends to raise his son to be just as good as him. However, he is disappointed and ashamed with the fact that Ling-Ling is a reality TV star. Episode Appearances *The Other Cousin *Clum Babies (Voice Only) *Freaks & Greeks Episode Roles The Other Cousin: Ling-Ling becomes very disappointed when he does not receive a visit from his father, whom he had not seen in a long time. Xandir, Toot, and Wooldoor notice that Ling-Ling secretes a hallucinogenic drug when disappointed, and proceed to exploit this until they have licked Ling-Ling completely numb. Wanted to atone for their actions, the three manage to locate Ling-Ling's father for him, and promptly reunite father and son. Jun-Jee expresses disappointment that his son is a reality TV star, whereupon he begins to secrete the same hallucinogenic drug that Ling-Ling produced earlier in the episode; Toot, Xandir, and Wooldoor waste no time jumping on him and licking him to their heart's content. Clum Babies: Jun-Jee's voice is heard on an answering machine message, where he informs Ling-Ling of the battle he has arranged for him with a female battle monster. Freaks & Greeks: After Jun-Jee tries to commit suicide, Ling-Ling brings him back to the Drawn Together house to cheer him up. When Jun-Jee sees Toot, he falls in love with her at first sight, and marries her shortly thereafter. He later grows to regret the union when he realizes she only wants him for his money. The situation also causes a rift between Jun-Jee and Ling-Ling, though this rift is repaired by episode's end. Trivia *For a strange and unexplained reason, in "The Other Cousin", Jun-Jee spoke in Asian gibberish. However, in his two other episode appearances, he spoke in fluent English. *His name was not mentioned by any of the characters until Freaks & Greeks. We did however, hear his name in the DVD commentary for The Other Cousin. *He is named after Jun Song from Big Brother 4. *Although she was never seen, in the episode Clum Babies, Jun-Jee mentioned that Ling-Ling has a mother which mustmean that Jun-Jee is a married man. However, in the episode Freaks & Greeks, he was seen getting married to Toot as though he wasn't already married. Gallery Jun-Jee disappointed.png Jun-Jee using the confessional.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Battle Monsters Category:Males Category:LGBT Category:Asians Category:Jess Harnell Category:Ling Family Category:Anime Characters Category:Divorced Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Elderly